


Tell Me Where Are You From

by paleskinnedgod



Series: ~All The Glowing Eyes~ [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asperger Syndrome, First Meetings, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, friendly josh, tyler has aspergers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleskinnedgod/pseuds/paleskinnedgod
Summary: josh is new and sits by the kid who sits alone.





	Tell Me Where Are You From

**Author's Note:**

> I have re written this idea several times and i was going to make a book out of it but i just wasn't feeling it so enjoy this one shot. (also sorry for any errors im stupid when it comes to editing)

tyler had no friends to put it simply. if you would have asked him he would say he liked it that way. he would be lying to you, however. sometimes at night he would fantasize about having the friendships we saw in movies. he wanted the simple intimacy that came with friends. he wanted to talk to someone who really understood him. he wanted someone who liked to spend time with him. he just wanted a human being to like him.

the lack of friends really wasn’t his fault. he was just “wired differently” as his momma liked to say. tyler just didn’t understand social queues or how others expressed human emotions. it was just a thing. that’s what tyler would tell himself. it was just a thing.

lunch was not fun for tyler. it was loud and overwhelming sometimes. almost every week he would find himself in the bathroom at least once trying to get away from the suffocating feelings. it also didn't help that  he was alone and that it was so depressingly obvious. everyone had someone except him. everyday he kept his head down and pretended like everything was fine. today, however, he felt someone standing in front of him. he didn’t look up from his orange. he was too scared too.

he heard a scrape of a chair followed by, “uh, hey, i’m josh. I hope i’m not ya know…bothering you”

in tyler’s head he could only feel the sick sensation of panic. he kept his head down because this was the only way he knew he would make it out alive. tyler may have been alive for 16 years, but he still didn’t know what to do in this situation.

he mumbled out a quick, “it’s alright.” and he focused on the positive things.

the things that were consistent. he focused on the peanut butter and jelly (cut diagonally) that his momma made. he focused on the small oranges that were easy to peel. he focused on his apple juice. ( it his favorite part of his lunch) he focused on everything other than this boy.

“so, what’s your name?” josh asked.

“t-tyler.”

“cool.”

“i like your shirt.” josh expressed. grasping for anything to make this less awkward.

tyler was wearing his all time favorite shirt. his momma would tell him the blue, long-sleeve pokémon shirt made him look handsome.

tyler couldn’t help but smile at that. tyler really loved pokémon. he finally raised his head to see josh for the first time. josh was very pretty.

“thank you, josh”

“you’re welcome, dude.”

tyler finally contributed to the conversation by asking what josh’s favorite pokémon was.

josh joked, “squirtle all the way, man. if you think otherwise you’re a fool.”

tyler felt awful. josh thought he was a fool. tyler is nothing but an idiot to josh. he thought they could be friends.

“y-you think i’m a fool?” tyler—who was clearly hurt—stuttered out.

“n-no dude i was just kidding.” josh rushed out. he seemed confused why tyler took offense.

“oh.” that was all tyler could say. tyler was embarrassed. he should have known he was joking. he should have known. he should have known. he was just so stupid.

the rest of lunch was spent with josh sneaking glances at tyler and tyler nibbling at his peanut butter and jelly. (he lost his appetite after his exchange with josh) when the bell rang and everyone was leaving the cafeteria josh asked, “it’s alright if i sit here tomorrow right?”

tyler nodded and scurried away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried hard to write about aspergers in an accurate and respectful way. i hope i did well. thanks for reading :')


End file.
